Love Without End
by itsKaylaa
Summary: takes place during Shadow Kissed when they were in the caves. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's at the end of Shadow Kissed when they are in the caves. Rose somehow manages to save Dimitri from the blonde strigoi. Rose and Dimitri's relationship is out in the open. How will Lissa react? Will the relationship survive?

**RPOV**

When I saw the blonde strigoi grab Dimitri I freaked out. I started to run back but someone grab me around my waist. I looked back and I saw Stan. "Rose, what are you doing? You can't go back in! You'll be killed. We have to go, the sun is almost down." He screamed at me.

I struggled but he wouldn't let me go, so I got in the right position and swung my leg back. I heard him grunt as I hit the spot where I knew it would hurt. When his grip loosened, I broke free and ran back inside. I saw Dimitri on the ground with the blonde strigoi looming over him. I got so angry but not enough. I knew LIssa had been using her magic, so I went into her head. I felt a lot of darkness there so I took it. When I got back to my head, I shuddered. Then all I saw was red.

I ran at the blonde strigoi with my stake raised. He turned around and grinned at me. Then he charged me, but I met him half way. I was going to kill him. I wasn't focusing, so I didn't see his fist coming at me until it was too late. His fist hit me right in my head. I felt like I was going to pass out, but I kept myself going, until I could kill this idiot. I felt nauseous, but I kept my head held high. We kept fighting for what felt like forever. Then I saw an opening and went for it. I drove my stake into his heart, and heard him scream. It was so filled with pain but I didn't care. All I cared about was he was dead. Then I felt the fight leave me.

I ran over to Dimitri, and saw that the blonde had already bit him. I looked at him closer and saw he was barely breathing. I looked up and saw Mason. He opened his mouth but I didn't think anything was going to come out so I was surprised when I heard him say, "Rose, Dimitri is dying, but you have the power to save him. Since Lissa brought you back, she made you a full moroi. Though you are still as strong you're a moroi. You can control all five elements, including spirit. So if you want to you can heal him. I warn you though; you might die, if you do try." He told me.

I looked at him and nodded, "I'll do anything to save him, Mase I love him. I just have a question, where are the others, I mean I would have thought that they would come in and try to save me, and Dimitri."

"They left. After you ran back in, Stan convinced them to leave you. He said you were better than dead. Your mom and Alberta wanted to come back but, he also pointed out that the sun was almost down. They said that they would come back when the sun came back up." He told me. Man he knows everything!

"Okay Mase I'm going to heal Dimitri, but both of us will be weak, so we'll have to stay here for the night." With that I walked over to Dimitri and I put my hands on his chest. I thought of all the good times we had. When I beat him in field experience. When he brought me and Lissa back to the academy. When he stood up for me against Kiorva, when she tried to make me leave. I felt all those memories leave me and go into him.

When I was done I saw that all his wounds where gone, but I felt like I was dying. He opened his eyes and murmured Roza. I sat up, and I smiled at him then I felt my eyes close, and I was surrounded by darkness. Before I went completely under I heard him scream, "Roza! No! Come on open your eyes!" He sounded like he was crying but I couldn't force my eyes open. Then I went completely under.

**DPOV**

I felt myself being pulled back into the cave, and I heard a scream. Roza's scream. I knew she was going to do something irrational, but I really hoped someone would stop her. I saw the blonde strigoi and I felt him bite my neck before I felt nothing at all.

Then I felt hot then cold, then hot again. I didn't know what it was but it felt really weird. I opened my eyes and saw Rose. She looked really tired, and, well beat up. I murmured Roza, and then I saw her smile. Then she passed out. I screamed "Roza! No! Come on open your eyes!" She looked really pale, and she was barely breathing. "Please Roza you have to open your eyes." By then I was crying.

I stood up and looked around with tears running down my face. I felt weak, but I would be strong enough to carry her back to the academy. At least I had to be. I walked over to her, after searching the perimeter for anymore strigoi. I picked her up, but almost dropped her. This would be harder than I thought. I carried her outside and saw a stray stake on the ground, so I picked it up. I might need it. I started walking In the direction of the academy, but soon realized that if I was going to save Rose I would need to run. So I took off.

After a few minutes of running, I reached the outside of the academy. After I crossed the wards I started yelling for someone. Soon I saw Stan, so I ran over to him. "Stan! I need your help. Rose is going to die! Can you go and get the princess of Lord Ivashkov, so they can heal her? Please!" I told/screamed at him. He nodded and ran off to fetch them.

When they ran up, I saw Vasilisa's confused face. Then when she saw Rose, she rushed over to us.

"Dimitri what happened…." She asked. "Please tell me!" she screamed at me, while sobbing. She ran over to me and put her hands over Rose. She closed her eyes and opened them a few minutes late. "It's not working! Why isn't it working?" she sobbed, while frowning. Then Lord Ivashkov ran up and glared at me.

"Why didn't you protect her Belikov? You promised me you would! Now she's nearly dead. I can't believe I trusted you." He screamed at me.

"I tried to protect her! I couldn't because I was nearly dead! And why do you think that I wouldn't protect her!" I screamed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**DPOV**

"Yeah right. If you really were almost dead, how are you fine and she's almost dead then?" Adrian asked eyeing me.

"I don't know I opened my eyes and was fine. But then I looked over and saw Rose there almost passed out." I said annoyed.

I noticed Lissa didn't say anything. She was just staring at Rose like she was trying to figure out a math equation. I was hoping she was just trying to figure out a way for Rose to be ok. I couldn't stand to lose her. Not after everything that we had been through. If she died part of me would die with her.

She looked very tired. From trying to figure out what was wrong. It probably took a lot out of her trying to heal Rose. I didn't want her to use up all her energy. So I said to her "Go to sleep. I'll take her to the infirmary."

**LPOV**

Rose was hurt and I didn't know what to do. My best friend could die. I didn't want that to happen. So instead of going to sleep. I went to Christian's room. "Christian, wake the hell up!"

I heard a thump on the ground and the door unlocking and opening. His hair was messed up. It was sticking up in every possible direction. I couldn't help myself I started laughing at him. He looked confused like he didn't know what I was laughing at, and didn't know what his hair looked like. "What are you laughing at Liss?"

I couldn't stop laughing. He just looked at me and was about to shut the door. When I finally stopped laughing and told him. "Your hair. It looks really creepy and hilarious. That's what I was laughing at."

He looked annoyed. After my laughing fit, I remembered Rose. I just couldn't take her being hurt and me not being able to do anything. By then I was close to his bed and just made it when I broke down sobbing. I was sobbing so hard my whole body was shaking. I couldn't stop even when I tried. I just wanted Rose to be ok, and be right next to me saying that it was ok, and that nothing would happen. But she wasn't she was in the infirmary, passed out and half dead.

He looked confused when he asked me "What's wrong Liss? Is someone hurt?"

I stopped sobbing, but I was still crying a little bit. "Yeah Christian someone is hurt."

He didn't look confused anymore. He knew it was one of our friends. "Liss who's hurt you know you can tell me anything."

Before I could break down crying again I said "Rose. Rose is hurt and when I tried to heal her it didn't work. She's in the infirmary now."

"It's going to be ok. She'll be okay and we know it she's not normal. She's a fighter; she can make it through anything."

I knew he was right but she was my best friend and if anything did happen to her I wouldn't be able to move on. She's been my best friend since kindergarten. She's the one who was always with me when I would have trouble with things at school and with my magic. Who would do that if she didn't make it?

"Guardian Belikov brought her to the infirmary. Do you want to go and see her?" I asked Christian, after a long pause he answered.

"Sure Liss, come on lets go. Even though I don't act like it, I love Rose like a sister I never had." He confessed to me.

**CPOV**

When Lissa came to my room and yelling at me to wake up I felt really annoyed at that moment. I opened the door and saw Lissa crying. I felt confused. "What's wrong Liss? Is someone hurt?" I asked her.

"Yeah Christian someone is hurt." She replied. She would still be upset, but not this upset if someone was hurt. So it had to be one of our friends. The only two that I know where there was Rose and Eddie. I really hoped Rose wasn't hurt I loved her like a sister.

"Liss who's hurt you know you can tell me anything." I said to her after she didn't say anything. She looked like she was about to break down crying at any moment.

"Rose. Rose is hurt and when I tried to heal her it didn't work. She's in the infirmary now." She told me.

"It's going to be ok. She'll b okay and we know it, she's not normal. She's a fighter; she can make it through anything." I told her, but on the inside I was worrying like crazy.

I wanted to go and visit her, but I wanted to comfort Lissa first. We sat in silence, while Lissa was thinking. Then she spoke up.

"Guardian Belikov brought her to the infirmary. Do you want to go and see her?" she asked me.

I thought for a moment. I know I just thought that I wanted to go and see her, but if I did, would I be able to handle seeing my sister half dead? Maybe.

"Sure Liss, come on lets go. Even though I don't act like it, I love Rose like a sister I never had." I admitted.

**DPOV**

After I had brought Rose to the infirmary, I sat down next to her. I took hold of her hand and I wasn't going to let go. If it was up to me I would never leave her side. But I had to, to take a shower, and change clothes. Mine were covered in blood. I heard the door open and the Princess and Lord Ozera walked in. They looked at me then at Rose, and looked shocked.

I looked at Rose and saw that most of her injuries were gone. I hadn't noticed because I had been too deep in thought. We sat there staring at her, for what felt like forever. After a while the Princess and Lord Ozera pulled up a chair and sat down. Then I started murmuring to Roza in Russian. "Roza you can't leave me. Please wake up. I love you." Before I fell asleep next to her, I saw Lord Ozera and the Princess leave.

It was a wonder that they didn't find out about our relationship. When I woke up the next morning, I noticed something weird about the way Rose laid. She hadn't been in the position, when I fell asleep. At first I got excited because maybe she had woken up.

Then I thought that the doctor might have moved her, taking test. That made me really sad. I started crying and looked at the door. Then I heard someone groan from behind me. I looked back and saw Rose, her eyes open and shining as bright as they could after almost dying.

I was so happy; I hugged her around the waist. "Rose, please, please, please, please! Never do that to me again. I thought that you were going to die!" I told her while crying. She laughed and said "Comrade, that's a promise I can't make. As long as I'm alive you won't ever get hurt. At least until you can't stand the look of me anymore." She said. The last part was joking but I still didn't like it.

"Rose you know I would never hurt you. I love you…" I said then someone opened the door and gasped. It was…

**Okay, first of all who should it be that walked in:**

**Janine**

**Lissa and Christian **

**Kirova**

**Thanks to the people who did review. I hope you guys like this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys I've decided who's gonna come in soooo yea. Here's the next chapter. I won't be able to up-date that much because my mom's computer is the only computer in the house with Microsoft word on it. I hope you guys are happy, I mean 3 up-dates in one week I feel accomplished. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Though I wish I did own Rose.**

**Now on with the story.**

** RPOV**

"Rose, you know I would never hurt you… I love you" Dimitri told me. I heard the door open and then heard a gasp. I looked at the door and saw my mother and Kirvoa standing there, with their mouths open. My mom kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish. It looked really funny. She recovered herself first, while Kirvoa stood there, with her mouth still wide open.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! What do you think you're doing?" She whisper/screamed at me. She probably didn't want anyone to hear, so her reputation wouldn't be ruined. I mean, having a daughter who's dating her 7 years older mentor. Not something she would be proud of.  
>"What do you think I'm doing mother?" I asked her calmly even though on the inside I was boiling with rage.<p>

"I think you're pushing yourself onto your mentor." Then she walked to him and said, "I'm so sorry about my daughter. I'll stop her." That's when I noticed Kirvoa standing there with her face red with rage. It looked really fun, but apparently not to anyone else.

"Rose when you can walk, come straight to my office, no detours. If you do you'll be in big trouble!" With that she walked away. Yea, like I could get in any more trouble, then I already was.

"Guardian Hathaway, I am in love with your daughter, and you should accept that. I would never hurt her! Go head, report me, but know that you might lose your daughter because I know she loves me too. I'm tired of hiding. She saved my life, and I owe it to her." Dimitri told her. I was surprised; no one I knew would stand up to my mom. She scared almost everyone.

"Mom, it's true. He loves me, and I love him. You'll lose me if you report him. Plus I might get expelled anyway. Actually I might get shipped off to a different academy for graduation. All I know is I love him. He loves me, just accept it." I told her. I wasn't scared. Not anymore, I almost lost him and it wouldn't happen. When I thought the blonde strigoi had gotten him, I felt like a piece of me had died.

She looked like she was thinking, so I didn't bother her. After a minute she sighed, "Look, I'm not happy about this, I accept it. I can see that you love him, and he apparently loves you too." Then she turned to Dimitri, "If you ever hurt her I will personally kill you." Then she turned back to me, "Oh and Rose your father wants to meet you. After your talk with Kirvoa, go to your room, and I'll bring him." With that she left. Well, that was unexpected. Then the full shock hit me. I was going to meet my father… then I was excited. I got out of bed and started jumping up and down screaming.

I heard a quiet laugh behind me. I turned around and saw Dimitri laughing quietly to himself. I glared at him for about a minute, and then started laughing myself. I didn't know what I was laughing at but it was fun. I started smiling. I couldn't believe it; I was actually going to me my father. Dimitri asked "Can you walk yet, Rose?" I nodded. "Well then let's get you to Kirvoa's office." I sighed as I walked to the door. Then I turned back and glared at him. He just sighed and followed.

We walked in silence, until we reached Kirvoa's office. I walked in and sat down on the chair in front of her desk. She sighed in exasperation.

"Rose you have to knock before you walk in. Will you ever learn?"

I was about to reply when she cut me off, "You know what don't answer that." With that she started her lecture. I tuned out until I heard her say "But I accept it." I didn't know what she was talking about, but it sounded good.

"You accept what?" I asked her.

She sighed, man everyone was doing that, and said "I accept yours and Dimitri's relationship." I was shocked. She must be playing with me or something she usually didn't say something like that to me, and actually mean it.

"You're playing with me right? I mean you usually don't let me off with just that."

She just shook her head, and said "So when I put up a fight you accept it, but when I go right out and accept it you think I'm lying."

"Ok so you're not just playing with me right. I mean you could be."

She shook her head again and pointed toward the door. I took that as just leave. I nodded, stood up and left. I went to my room like Mom said. When I got there the door was unlocked. I opened it and my mother and a strange man were standing in my room. I couldn't help it I said "Who the hell are you?"

The man just stood there. But my mom was a whole other story; she looked like I had shot a cat. So I just said "What is it that bad asking a question?"

She just rolled her eyes and said "Rose this is your father, Abe Mazur." He nodded like it was that obvious. Well how was I supposed to know i hadn't seen my father since I was born. I never even knew what he looked like until now. So I said "Ok so your my father what do you want to know about my life since you haven't been in it my who life." I said to him. He looked upset, and then I felt guilty.

"Your mother and I thought it would be better if I stayed out of your life, until you were 18 because of what I do." He told me.

"Okay then, but you have to make up a lot of birthdays. I mean you have 17 of them!" I said excitedly. He grinned at me.

"Wow Rose. Only you would say that. Well I'm gonna go so you guys can bond." With that my mother left.

"So old man, what do you do?" I asked him.

"I'm not old little girl." He replied.

"I'm not little." I said

"And I'm not old." He said back.

"Yes." Me

"No' him

"Yes" me

"No" him. It kept going until Lissa, Eddie, Christian, and Mia walked in.

"I told you little girl! I'm not OLD!" He screamed at me. We had been going at it for an hour. Oh, how I loved getting under his skin. Even though I just met him it was really fun. I grinned at him and said back to him calmly "Yes you are old man. Deal with it." He glared at me.

"Rose, who is this?" Lissa asked me.

"This Lissa, is my old man." I told her.

"I'm NOT OLD." Abe said/screamed.

"Yes you are. Again, deal with it. "I told him.

"Wow, I didn't think you would ever meet your father."

"Hello, my name is Abe Mazur. Rose's father, obviously. How nice to meet you Princess and Rose' other friends." He said to them.

Lissa was the first one to speak up, "How nice to meet you too, Mr. Mazur." She said to him

"Oh, no need to call me Mr. Mazur, call me Abe." He told everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyy guys I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm trying to get up as many chapters up before spring break, because me and my family might be going on vacation, and I won't have access to a computer. **

**Me: Rose can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Rose: Why should I do that? I mean you made me almost die!**

**Dimitri: Roza, she can do worse if you don't do it.**

**Me: that's right. I can make you and Dimitri break up.**

**Rose: *gasp* you wouldn't do that! Would you?**

**Me: I will if you don't do the disclaimer **

**Rose: Vampiregurl11 doesn't own anything but the plot. But she wishes she could own me.**

**Me: Thank you Rose. Now on with the story.**

**Now as you can see I changed my penname to Vampiregurl11**

"Are you sure, Mr. Mazur?" Lissa asked

"Yes, I'm quite sure." He told her. "Now can everyone here introduce themselves?" He asked everyone. As soon as he said that Dimitri walked in. As soon as he saw Abe, he growled and pulled me away from my spot next to him.

I took it as Dimitri didn't like him when he growled at Abe, "What are you doing here, Abe?" While pushing me behind him. I was happy that he was trying to protect me, but Abe was my father. I walked out from behind him and stood next to Abe and said, "Dimitri, I would like you to meet my FATHER." I made sure to put an emphasis on father. He looked shocked, and confused.

"Rose, I thought you didn't know who your father was?" He said to me.

"I know I just found out this morning. Now please apologize to him." I told him

"I'm really sorry Abe. I didn't mean to disrespect you." You could tell that he was having a hard time saying it.

"It's no problem Belikov. When I told your family I was coming here they got so excited because they just found out you were here a month ago. They told me to send their best wishes, and they can't wait see you." Abe said.

"Wait! How do you two know each other? That's not fair! You knew my father before me." I pouted.

"I've known him since I was thirteen. Right after I beat my father, he showed up. They were best friends in high school. He felt bad about what had happened so he helped us. I just don't trust him." Dimitri said. That explained some of it.

"Oh, I also have a surprise for you Dimitri. Well it's mainly from your family, but I helped with some of it." When he said that, I could see his eyes sparkly with sneakiness. That couldn't be good. I knew because when I got that look, it usually wasn't good. And from what I could tell from the time I've spent with him, we're more alike than anyone would know.

Dimitri nodded and walked over to me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Abe looked surprised and shocked. I looked up at Dimitri and smiled. He smiled back and leaned down and kissed me on the lips. At first I was shocked. No one in the room knew, and I was kind of scared that Lissa would hate me for not telling her. I could feel it through the bond that she was shocked that he had kissed me, angry that I hadn't told her, but extremely happy that I had found someone.

I broke the kiss, smiled at him, then walked over to Lissa and pulled her out of the room. "Listen Lissa, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, it's just, I was afraid that you would feel that I abandoned you. But I can't live without him. I absolutely love him. I understand if you hate me." At the end I looked down. Through the bond I felt how happy she was, and I was shocked.

The next thing I know she's screaming, jumping up and down. "I can't believe you found someone! But he better treat you right, or I'll make him see his worst nightmare." She told me. "We are going to have a talk later on. Okay? And you'll tell me everything." With that she walked back inside the room. I shook my head laughing, and followed her.

"So, how long have you two been together?" asked Abe.

"Well, that depends. We've felt something for each other since he brought us back, but we've been official since… yesterday. No 3 days. Yea that's it. Three days." I grinned at Dimitri again. He walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. Man I really loved him.

I felt complete love for me, but when I checked Lissa's head all she felt was happiness. I didn't know where it came from, but right now I don't care. "So dad, how long is you and mom staying?" I asked him

"We're going to be here until you graduate." He told me. Wow I didn't think mom would stay away from her charge so long. I decided to voice my thought, "I didn't think mom would stay away from her charge so long."

He actually looked uncomfortable. "Funny thing is she's my guardian now. I somehow talked her into it. So we'll be staying until you graduate, then go to court with you." This was amazing. I was going to get to spend time with my parents. Plus, they are together…. This was going to be fun. I grinned, and people looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, but that didn't matter right now. I was thinking of a way to get my parents back together. Then we could be a small, but happy family, with me, mom, dad, Dimitri, and Lissa.

"Well I think we should get going." I told them. Lissa and I waited for everyone to leave before we sat down on the bed.

"Okay I was going to ask how long you two have been together, but since you already answered that, I'll ask something else." Lissa said. She looked like she was in deep thought, and she blocked me from the bond. Then her face lit up, and she looked devilish.

"Have you two slept together yet?" she sounded curious, but the look on her face told me she was just trying, to embarrass me a little.

I blushed, and looked down. Then I nodded my head and she squealed. "OMG! I am sooo happy for you." She said. I was laughing my head off because, while she was talking her voice kept getting higher and higher until you could barely tell it was her anymore.

"Well that's all I wanted to know. Now let's go, dinner is almost over." I looked over at the clock and saw she was right.

"Alright let's go." With that we linked arms and walked to the cafeteria. We saw everyone including my mom, Abe, and Dimitri sitting at a table with our friends. We walked over to them, after getting our food, and sat down.

Afterward, Dimitri walked me to my room. As he was walking back to the door to leave I pulled him back, and pushed him onto the bed. I looked at him "Can you please stay tonight? I promise we won't do anything. Unless you want too." I told him. He looked like he was about to disagree, but I started to pout and made myself start crying. It always worked. He sighed and nodded. "Just today. I don't want anyone to find out, and you get in trouble." With that he took off his shoes and laid down on my bed.

I grabbed my clothes, went into the bathroom, and changed. When I got out I saw him with his eyes closed. With a closer look I could see that he was already asleep. I turned off the lights and laid down next to him, and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I know it's been forever since I up-dated, but I went on vacation and I didn't have access to a computer. But now I'm back and ready. I've been writing down Ideas and I have up to chapter 10 done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

When I woke up the next morning, without opening my eyes, I reached out to Dimitri. When I felt that he wasn't there my eyes snapped open and I started to freak out. Did something happen to him? Was he okay? Then I heard a low chuckle coming from my bathroom door.

I sighed softly with relief "Thank god! I thought something had happened to you. Don't you ever do that to me again!" I shouted at him.

"I won't, I swear. Now come on and get up, we still have to train." He said with a smirk, that I wished I could just hit off his face. He knew how much I hated waking up so early. Even though I loved seeing him I hated waking up and 5 o'clock in the morning.

I groaned but got up anyway. I got my sweat pants and tank top and went into the bathroom to change. When I walked out I saw Dimitri sitting on my bed looking at a picture of me and Lissa from last year when we dressed up as fairies for Halloween. He looked up when I walked in and smiled. I smiled back and hand in hand we walked out the door to the gym. We didn't have to worry about anyone catching us because no one would be up at this hour.

When we got there I was that all my friends were there, including Mia, who I had thought was at Court. I ran at her and pulled her into a bear hug. Everyone laughed and together we walked into the gym.

They went and sat down on the bleachers. Apparently they were going to stay and watch me train. I went over to Eddie and asked if he wanted to join. He looked excited as he nodded, jumping up and running to the mat. I shook my head and laughed as I went towards the doors, leading to the track.

"Not so fast Eddieo. We have to run first." With that I went outside and started. Soon after Eddie joined me, and we ran 10 miles.

We went back inside and I saw Dimitri standing in the center holding a fake stake.

"Okay, Eddie since you joined us today, you and I will spar, then me and Rose." He told us. Eddie nodded and Dimitri gave him the fake stake. Each of them got in there stance. They circled each other for about a minute until Eddie made his attack. He lunged forward and made punched right while kicking out his left foot. Dimitri didn't see his foot so he didn't have time to block.

I watched as his look of surprise faded into one of determination. I knew he would be serious for the rest of the fight. After that I tuned out until I heard Dimitri congratulating Eddie on a job well done. "Who won?" I asked them.

"I did," Dimitri answered, "but Eddie came really close. With a little more improvement he'll be almost as good as you. Now come one Rose."

"Wait! Can we have some music?" I asked him. He nodded and sighed. He knew that the music that was going to be put on he wasn't going to like. It was a good think I had brought my Ipod.

I went through the songs and found one I wanted. I put it on the speaker and walked to the center. When I got into my stance, Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera started.

_Just shoot for the stars if it feels right then aim for my heart… If you feel like and take me away I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control… so I waited I put on a show now I make it you say I'm a kid, my ego is big I don't give a shit and it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you, kiss me till your drunk and I'll show all the moves like jagger I've got the moves like jagger I've got the moooooves like jagger. _

_I don't need to try to control you.. Look into my eyes and I own you with the moves like jagger I've got the moves like jagger I've got the mooooves like jagger._

_Maybe it hard when you feel like your broken and scarred nothing feels right, but when your with me I'll make you believe that I've got the key_

_So get in the car…. We can ride it wherever you want get inside it you want to steer but I'm shifting gears I'll take it from here oh yea yea._

_And it goes like this.. take me by the tongue and I'll know you, kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show all the moves like jagger, I've got the moves like jagger, I've got the moooooves like jagger._

_I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like jagger I've got the moves like jagger. I've got the mooooves like jagger. _

_ (Christina Aguilera)_

_You want to know how to make me smile, take control own me just for the night and if I share my secret you gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this._

_So watch and learn I won't show you twice, head to toe oh but rub me right. But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this_

_ (End of her part)_

_And it goes like this, take me by the tongue and I'll own you, kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you, all the moves like jagger, I've got the moves like jagger, I've got the moooooves like jagger._

_I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own with them moves like jagger, I've got the moves like jagger, I've got the mooooves like jagger._

By the time the song had ended I had Dimitri pinned under me. I could see the look of pride in his eyes. I faintly heard clapping behind us but I didn't take any notice. All I could see was his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful eyes. I stood up and reached down to help him.

Lissa ran to me and gave me a hug, and congratulated me. Soon everyone was around me, praising me, about my job well done. I looked at the clock and saw we still had a half hour before practice was over.

Dimitri saw me look and said "Okay since both you did really well, and I have to talk to Alberta, you can have the rest of practice off." He looked at me one last time and walked out the door. I wonder what he had to talk to Alberta about. I didn't care at the moment, so for the next half hour I talked with my friends, and then went to breakfast.

When we sat down, the person I wanted to see least right now walked over to us. "I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to me." Jesse said.

I looked up and glared at him. "It's your fault that the strigoi got in! And you have the nerve to blame me!" I yelled at him.

He gave me a disgusted look, "You dhampirs are all the same. You don't matter, because all you do is protect us, and you do a horrible job at that too."

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood and up and with all my strength, punched him in the face. I heard the satisfying _snap a_s his nose broke. He fell to the floor with blood running down his face. "Kirova will hear about this." He said. He stood up and walked away with Ralf on his tail.

I sighed and turned back to everyone. They looked proud, and I couldn't help but smile at them. "Good job Little Dhampir. " Adrian spoke up, "he deserved to be put in his place, and you did just that." I smiled, stood up, and threw the rest of my lunch away.

"Good job Rose. I am so proud of you. Even if you didn't have to resort to punching him, I'm still very proud." I heard my mother say. I was shocked, my mother proud of me? All of a sudden I felt excited. I turned around and hugged her. At first she was shocked and didn't respond, but after a few seconds she hugged me back. "I love you mom." I told her.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, and Eddison Castle please report to Headmistress Kirova's office."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy everyone. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, and please, feel free to leave suggestions for the story. I'll take them into consideration. Anyways I'm gonna start the chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Richelle Mead does.**

**EPOV (Eddie)**

"Rosemarie Hathaway and Eddison Castle please report to Headmistress Kirova's office." When I heard that I kind of freaked out. I mean have we done to get ourselves into trouble? I haven't done anything that I know of, but I'm not so sure about Rose.

As we walked to the office I began thinking about everything that has happened. First, I go to Spokane with Mason, and Rose and Christian come to get us, but we get kidnapped. Then Mason dies and we come back to the academy. Then, of course, strigoi attack the academy. So much has happened, and when they brought Rose back and she was nearly dead, I was so scared. I had already lost Mason. I didn't want to lose Rose too. She is like a little sister to me, and I know that's how Christian feels even though he won't admit it to anyone, as far as I know, no one knows how he feels, because he never opens up to anyone but Lissa.

By the time all those thoughts had run threw my head, we had arrived at Headmistress Kirova's office. I knocked on the door before Rose could just barge in like she always does. Kirova told us to come in and sit down. I looked around and noticed Guardian Petrov and Guardian Belikov standing in the back with blank expressions.

"I know you want to know why you are here. So I will get right to the point, because of your bravery and courage, you have proved yourself worthy of graduating early. Now I know it doesn't usually happen but this time we can make an exception." Kirova said.

I think that both of us were too shocked to say anything because for the next 5 minutes no one spoke. Then Rose started squealing. She got up and gave me a hug.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked Kirova. She nodded and Rose squealed louder.

"Eddie can you believe it, we get to graduate early!" I stood up and smiled. Then I pulled her into a hug.

"Wait, who are our charges going to be? I mean will we wait till graduation to find out, or will we find out now?" I asked.

"We will tell you now. Eddie, your charge is, from now on, Christian Ozera." I was shocked. "Rose, your charge is, Vaslissa Dragomir." As soon as Rose heard that she jumped up and down.

"Now let's go we have to take you to get your promise marks." Kirova said.

**RPOV ( Rose)**

"Rose your charge is, Vasilissa Dragomir." I jumped up and down. I can't believe I was going to be Lissa's guardian. It was all I ever dreamed of.

"Now, let's go, we have to take you to get your promise mark." With that we started to walk wherever. I didn't really pay attention because I was too excited.

When we got to the place where we would get our mark, I felt like I would burst open with happiness. After we got our marks it was already time to go to bed. "Do we have to start shifts or not?" I asked Alberta.

"Yes you will have shifts until everyone graduates. Come by my office in morning so you can see it." With that I walked away too my room.

The next morning, I walked to breakfast with a smile on my face. "Hey, Rose. What's with the smile, and what happened to you and Eddie yesterday? You went to her office but never came back." Lissa asked. Instead of telling her, I turned around and showed her my mark. She gasped then squealed loudly." OMG! Who's your charge?" she asked.

I felt that she was scared that it wasn't her, so I smiled and pointed at her. She squealed again and gave me a hug. Everyone looked confused, except Eddie, who I hadn't realized was there. "Did you tell them yet?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I wanted to wait for you to tell them." He said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Christian asked.

"Well yesterday when we went to Kirova's office, she told us that because of our bravery and courage, we got to graduate early. We are official guardians." Eddie told them.

Then Eddie walked over to Christian and said, "I was assigned to you. It's my honor to be your guardian." Again Christian looked shocked.

"I was assigned to Lissa." I told them.

**I know it's short but I didn't have a lot of time. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy everyone. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, and please, feel free to leave suggestions for the story. I'll take them into consideration. Anyways I'm gonna start the chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Richelle Mead does.**

**CPOV**

I can't believe it. They assigned me a guardian and Eddie no less. I wasn't going to admit it but I was really kind of hoping to get Rose. I mean I trust Eddie, but I trust Rose a lot more, but I also trust her more with Lissa.

UGH! Now I'm confusing myself. "That's great! I'm happy to have you as my guardian. As we kept talking I realized that Rose hadn't said anything in a long time. I looked over at her and she had this blank look on her face. Kind of what she looked like when she was in Lissa's head. That probably what it is, I thought to myself.

But after a while it didn't stop so I pointed it out, "Umm, guys has anyone noticed that Rose hasn't said anything in a long time?"

They all looked confused and looked at Rose. They saw exactly what I saw. The blank expression on her face as if she was in Lissa's head, but this time, no matter what we did the expression didn't go away.

**RPOV**

While Eddie and Christian were talking about Eddie being his guardian, I thought about everything that had happened. Mason had told me that I might have died, but here I was.

I thought back to that night. When I had healed Dimitri, I remember checking for a pulse, but there had been none. I remember freaking out, but also not comprehending what had happened. Had I brought Dimitri back to life? Where we bound together now? Was the bond between Lissa and I still there? These were the questions I was thinking about.

I had to find out the answers, starting with, am I bound to Dimitri? I focused on him and on his thoughts even though I didn't know what they were. I had to see if I could get into his head. After a while I was ready to give up when I felt a pull. Then I was seeing Guardian Petrov, and I knew that I had gotten in. I was still in the cafeteria, and apparently Dimitri was in a meeting. Hehe this was going to be good. I could know things that no one except the guardians knows.

"So," guardian Petrov was saying, "are we all in to have a prank war with the novices?" Everyone around them nodded.

I pulled back into my own head and saw every one of my friends surrounding me. They looked really worried. "Why do you all look so worried?" I asked them.

"Rose you had this blank look on your face and we tried to get your attention but it didn't work." Lissa cried, while jumping up to hug me.

"Anyway you're not going to believe what the guardians are going to do!" I said with excitement.

"What are they going to do?" asked Eddie.

"They are going to have a prank war with us novices. We have to pull pranks on them and capture all the guardians to win. The catch is, it's only us senior novices. We can use the help of moroi though." I told them.

"What, how do you know all this Rose? I know Guardian Belikov is your mentor and your lovers but why would he tell you?" Eddie asked.

"Haha funny thing is, he didn't tell me. He and I are bound together like me and Lissa are. I was in his head when they were in a meeting and they were talking about it.

They looked absolutely shocked, just as I had been but, I wasn't anymore. I'm just really excited.

"Come on guys! We have to warn the other novices!" I said dragging Eddie with me. I knew the others would follow.

I walked to the commons for us novices and whistled loudly to get the others attention.

"Okay everyone listen up! Everyone meet on the top floor of the girl's dorm room! It's really important. Please just trust me. I know I'm not the most trustworthy but, please just this once." They all nodded and continued on with what they were doing.

"Wow nice speech Rose." Adrian said. I nodded at him and smiled at the rest.

"That hurt Rosie. That really hurt." Adrian said.

"What hurt? I didn't do anything." I said.

"You smiled at everyone else but me. So yea that's going to hurt just a little."

"You deserved it a little bit so ha!" I stuck my tongue out. Then I walked up to the top floor of the girls' dorm.

Everyone was there so I got up on one of the chairs they had in the hall. Not sure why they were there but they were. "Okay everyone listen up! The guardians are going to put on a prank war on us novices! Okay what we have to do is pull pranks on the guardians and capture them. Once we have all guardians we win. But if they catch all the senior novices we lose. So we have to win because I just want to win." They all cheered and we started to plan what we were going to do. Once we were done it was about 12:00 vampire time.

I went into my room and lay down. I was exhausted from planning so much. We had a lot of ideas and a lot of good things, but I would need some help and I had the perfect idea of who could help me.

_ The next morning_

"Hey old man, do you think you could help me with something after the announcement?" I asked Abe.

"Sure kizim. Just tell me what you need, and I'll do it." He told me.

As I walked toward the auditorium, I knew exactly what they were going to announce, and so did the other novices. This was going to be awesome. I smiled to myself and sat between Eddie and Christian.

Kirova go up and started talking but I tuned it out. Then everyone started cheering. Kirova looked shocked. Then I noticed what they were chanting. My name, they were chanting my name.

So that's why Kirova looked shocked. Someone pushed me up to the stage.

"Umm, I don't really know what to say, but I know one thing. I'm not going to tell how we knew about the prank wars, but I'll tell you this, we are going to give it are all. We are going to win and let's make a deal. If the novices win we don't have to go to our classes except for combat. If the guardians win then we can't do any partying or anything else until graduation. So deal?" I asked them.

One of the guardians who I didn't know came up and put his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and we said deal at the same time. When I walked off the stage all the novices looked shocked.

"Rose why would you do that, what if we lose!" Ryan, one of the novices yelled at me.

"Don't worry cause I'll know exactly what they plan. Trust me."

"Rose what are you doing, and how did you know.." Dimitri asked. Damn I can't lie to him. I smiled at him.

"What do you mean comrade?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples. I just wanted to let you know that it might be a while before I update again because I only get like 5 reviews each chapter and I wanted to at least get 7 or 8 reviews each chapter. I want to thank everyone who did review and for those who read it even if you didn't review, and if it isn't a problem can you, if you haven't already, review. I'd really appreciate it. Anyway on with the story (:**

** DPOV (Dimitri)**

How did Rose know about the prank war? I didn't have time to think about it because she got up on stage and started talking about how they were going to beat us and everything. I was confident about her, but I still didn't think they stood a chance.

The next thing I know the other novices are yelling at Rose. I walked over and asked "Rose how did you know about the prank war?"

She looked kind of nervous and answered, "What do you mean comrade?"

"I mean, how you knew that we were going to have a prank war when we had just established the idea this morning."

"Funny thing, I just kind of felt like something big was going to happen, so I guessed prank war cause I've always to be in one." She said with a smile. I could see she wasn't lying so I left quickly.

I still didn't completely believe her, but I trusted her enough. I hoped that she knew not to lie to me.

**RPOV**

That was a close one, I thought to myself after her left. I put blocks up just in case he could read my mind. I didn't want him to unintentionally know what we were planning. I felt really bad about lying but I knew we had too. We had to win because if we didn't the other novices, except Eddie, will hate me.

I sighed, again thinking about everything. I hated it, but soon my mind was focused on something else. My birthday was coming up in less than a week. I didn't want it to come, because that meant I would be older, but then I also wanted it to come, so my relationship with Dimitri would be legal.

"Everyone shut up, Kirova has something to say!" Shouted Alberta

"Okay since everyone is listening, we are going to have guest here. One of them is a new student. She is a senior novice and she is going to share a room with Rose, so Rose please come up here after everyone leaves." She said, soon after everyone dispersed.

Then a girl who looked slightly familiar, walked up. "Hi my name is Viktoria Belikov." She said.

OMG! I can't believe that this is Dimitri's little sister. Did he know that they were coming? I searched his mind and saw he didn't.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you Viktoria. Your brother has told me a lot about you." I said, "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but you can call me Rose."

"Wait you know my brother?" She asked.

"Yea I know him. He's actually my mentor. He brought me and Princess Vasllissa back here." I said.

"Oh, that explains it. Now can you please show me to our room?"

"Of course, and does Dimitri know that you are here?"

"No, he doesn't. We want it to be a surprise." She told me.

"Did you hear about the prank war with the guardians?

"Yes I did. I can't wait. It's going to be a lot of fun, and I get to rub it in Dimka's face when we win." She is so much like me, it's kind of scary.

"Wow you're a lot like me. We are going to get a long fabulously. Now, come on, let's go." She nodded then followed.

We reached our room and she put her stuff down on her bed. "Do you want to see your brother? He's in his room and I know how to get there."

She nodded then asked, "How do you know where his room is?"

"He gave me a key and told me his room number in case of emergency, so that's how." I said.

"Cool, now let's go I want to see my big brother." I nodded and we set off to Dimitri's room.

When we got there I knocked on the door. He answered, and when he saw Viktoria standing next me, his eyes bugged out of his head and he pulled her into a hug. "Vika, what are you doing here at St. Vladimir's?

"I enrolled here for the rest of the year. Isn't that great, oh, and did you know that Rose is my roommate?"

He shook his head, and pulled us into the room. They talked for a little bit before we had to go. "Bye, big brother."

_The next morning_

"Vika wake up!" I all but screamed. When she, finally, woke up, she glared at me.

"Do you want to come to mine and Dimitri's training session or sleep?"

"Well I wanted to sleep, but since I'm up, I'll come with you. Happy?" She asked and I nodded.

"Hurry up! I'm already late enough. I swear, he'll murder me soon enough."

**VPOV(Viktoria)**

When Rose woke me up, I glared at her.

"Do you want to come to mine and Dimitri's training session or sleep?" She asked me.

"Well, I wanted to sleep, but since I'm up, I'll come with you. Happy?" I asked and she nodded.

"Hurry up! I'm already late enough. I swear, he'll murder me soon enough." She yelled at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and she glared.

"Just come on." She said with a sigh, and I complied. As we walked to the gym, I thought about how awesome it would be if Rose was my sister-in-law. That probably wouldn't happen though.

We walked into the gym and I saw all of Rose's friends already there waiting. "Thank God. I thought you had been kidnapped." Dimka said to Rose.

"Yea, sure, whatever, now I'm going to introduce Viktoria to my friends." Rose said.

"Okay, Viktoria, this is Eddie, Christian, Jill, Lissa, and Mia." She said as she pointed to each of them. Eddie didn't look that bad, but he wasn't my type. Well maybe he was. I didn't know.

"Hey," I said with a small wave.

"Okay, she's introduced, now let's get to work." Dimka said.

**RPOV (Rose)**

"Okay, she's introduced, now let's get to work." Dimitri said.

"Vika, you want to train with me and Eddie and Dimitri?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Sure why not?" She replied. I saw her glance at Eddie when he wasn't looking. Hmm, looks like she has a crush on him.

**Okay hope you like it, and should I have Viktoria and Eddie get together?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to say this. I'm not going to update because I'm not getting any reviews. I wanted to at least get 7 each chapter, but that didn't happen. So until I get 7 I'm not going to update. I'm sorry, but I really need some ideas and I really want to know that people like my story. If I don't get the 7 reviews I'll just take down my story, so please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I just wanted to say that because I did get some reviews I'll continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy although I wish I could own Dimitri. (:**

**RPOV**

Hmmm looks like Viktoria has a crush on Eddie. This is either really good or really bad. Eddie deserved someone good since we lost Mase. Then I started to pay attention to what Dimitri was saying, "…. You're going to run then spar each other. Then you'll spar against me. Is that clear?" He asked us. We both nodded. Then we started out to run.

I was the first one to finish the laps so I got my water and took a drink while waiting for the Eddie and Viktoria to get here.

"So Dimitri, how do you like having your little sister here? I head that the rest of your family is here too. Are you excited" I asked him.

"Really my whole family? Yes, I'm happy that Vika is here." He said. "Rose, seriously, how did you know about the prank war? Please tell me."

"Hehe, you wouldn't believe me. I hardly believe me. It's also kinda unbelievable. Plus, if you knew you would probably cheat." I said.

"Oh? How would I cheat? Tell me please. I promise I won't cheat if you tell me." He practically begged.

"Fine," I said and he smiled, "somehow we have a bond. When I healed you in the cave, you were dead. I brought you back so the bond between me and Lissa broke and a bond formed between you and me. I can read your thought and feel your emotions."

He looked absolutely shocked. "Wait, what do you mean you healed me?" Then Eddie and Viktoria came in… and Dimitri looked pissed.

**DPOV**

When Eddie and Vika came in I looked down at their hands. THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS! I was pissed.

"EDDISON! Get your hands away from my little sister." I screamed at him.

Then the last person I expected to intervene did. "Comrade, you need to calm down. Please? So what, they like each other. Is that a crime? Is it a crime with me that I love you? They are no different than us." Rose said. She looked like she wanted badly to tell us something.

**RPOV**

I had slipped up when I said I healed him. That wasn't supposed to come out. Then Viktoria and Eddie came in and distracted him. I couldn't be more relieved.

"EDDISON! Get your hands away from my little sister." He screamed.

Then I decided I'd help Eddie since he looked like he was about to feint.

"Comrade, you need to calm down. Please? So what, they like each other. Is that a crime? Is it a crime with me that I love you? They are no different than us." I said. By the end of that little speech I really wanted to tell him.

Then I sighed, "Listen, there is something I have to tell you, but I want everyone here." He nodded, and we, along with Eddie and Viktoria went to get the rest of the gang.

First we went to Lissa's room to get Lissa, and apparently Christian. So since everyone was there, we sat in Liss's room and Lissa asked why everyone was in her room.

"Rose has something she has to tell us." Eddie said still holding Tori's hand. Tori is my nickname for Viktoria.

"Oh, Rose what do you have to tell us?" Lissa asked.

"Okay, before I tell you, please don't freak out. Okay?"

I said. Okay everyone agreed.

"Well, when Lissa healed me, she healed the part of me that was dhampir. When we were in the caves, Mason came and told me that I was now moroi. I can control all the elements including spirit. So when I brought back Dimitri it made a bond between me and him. I can read his emotions and thoughts. I'm one of the unique people like this. Actually, all shadow-kissed people are moroi and if they were already moroi then they can control all the elements." They looked shocked and pretty calm.

"OMG THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Lissa yelled. Then she ran over and hugged me. "Wait does that mean you have to bond mates?" she asked.

"No, the bond between you and me broke when I brought him back."

"Oh," she said kind of sadly.

"Yea, I wasn't exactly happy about it either but there is nothing I can do. I don't feel like dying again." I said and she laughed.

"I wouldn't want you to die anyway. As long as you are alive then I'm okay."

"Okay, what do the rest of you think?" I asked.

Then Christian spoke up, "Well I am happy about it because now I'll be stronger than you because I work out and you have moroi strength." He grinned.

"Actually I still have dhampir strength." I said with a wicked grin and he paled considerable.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Wait; is that how you knew about the prank war?" Dimitri asked.

"Hehe, yea, but I won't use it to cheat. I promise," I said with my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Good," he said.

"Okay, who wants to play truth or dare?" I asked. Everyone raise their hands.

"I'll go first. Eddie truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Umm, I don't trust your dares so truth." He said

"Is it true that you like Tori?" I asked

"Ummm, who?" He asked.

"Viktoria, smart one. I can't believe that you didn't figure that out." I said and he stuck he tongue out at me.

"Adrian truth or dare?" Eddie asked.

"Dare, I'm not a pussy." Said person said.

"I dare you to run around the entire campus yelling to everyone you come across, run the aliens are coming for you! Oh and you have to be naked." **(I actually dared my friend to do this to the boys in my class. She did minus the naked part.)**

When Eddie was done talking Adrian's smirk faded from his face and he turned a few shades paler, but he agreed.

"Wait before you start I have to go and get something." I said.

I ran to my room grabbed my camera and ran back. When I got back he started stripping. I turned away and gagged. When he was about to take off his boxers I said, "Why don't you take those off when you get outside?" and he nodded.

When he started his dare I ran after him with my camera on video and started taping it. When it was over I ran ahead of him back to the room.

By the time he got back to the room everyone had already seen the video and was on the floor laughing.

"Please tell me someone didn't record it." He said and got on his knees like he was praying.

"Well then you're out of luck. That person also happened to put it on youtube." I said.

"Rose please tell me you didn't." he begged.

"Oh I did." I said. Then he got an evil glint in his eye.

"Rose, truth or dare?" He asked me.

"Dare, moron." I said.

"I dare you to go and tell Jesse Zeaklos that you are so in love with him and that you want to go out on a date with him. If he offers you have to agree then go." Adrian said.

"Adrian," I said sweetly.

"Yes Rose." He said.

"You better start running." With that I got up and started charging him. He had enough common sense to get up and start sprinting towards his room. But even sprinting I am still faster than him, so I caught up to him easily.

"Damn girl you can run really fast." Adrian panted.

"I kind of have too. Even If I'm moroi I still have all the advantages that a dhampir would have." I smiled.

"Now come on let's get back." Adrian said and I nodded.

As we were walking I thought of who I was going to ask. Then I got it. Viktoria, I had to find out if she liked Eddie and I knew she would choose truth.

When we got back I sat in the circle and asked, "Tori, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered immediately. Just like I thought she would.

"Is it true that you like Eddie and want to go out with him?" I asked. They had been holding hands but from what I could tell they didn't know that the other liked them.

She blushed a deep crimson and muttered the answer under her breath. "What was that? I could hear you." I said.

"Yes it's true. I really do like him. When we touch I feel this electricity go through my body." She said.

"That's just like me and your brother. When we touch it feels like electricity is going through my body." I said.

"Wait what? Why would you feel that when you touch my brother?" Aww crap. I forgot that she didn't know about mine and Dimitri's relationship.

"Hehe funny thing, I and your brother are in a relationship. He loved me and I love him, so yea…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead.**

**RPOV**

"Really? OMG! You could end up being my sister-in-law, after all!" Tori screamed. "Wait, how long have you two been together?"

"Officially or un-officially?" I asked.

"What do you mean officially or un-officially?" she asked.

"Well, un-officially, since the beginning of the year, when your brother brought Lissa and me back. Officially, it's been about a week." I was about to continue when Adrian interrupted.

"Hey, Rose you still have to do your dare." I groaned.

"Ugh, I was hoping you would forget about that." I said.

"Sorry, Little Dhampir, but I wouldn't pass up a chance to see you a little humiliated." He said.

"Ivashkov, are you looking to get hurt?" I asked.

"No, why?" He asked.

"That's what's going to happen if you don't shut the hell up." I growled at him, but reluctantly got up. He paled to the point he looked like a strigoi without the red eyes.

"Anyways, let's go. I just want to get this over with." I said. I walked out the door no waiting for anyone.

I didn't have any idea where to look for him, so I walked to the cafeteria to look there first. Not so surprisingly, Jesse was there. I walked over to him with my arms crossed. At first he didn't notice me, so I stood behind him until he did.

When everyone else saw me they got quiet. "Hey, why is everyone so quiet.." jesse trailed off as he looked behind him, and he look at me in disgust. "What do you want?"

I mumbled what I wanted as quietly as I could, hoping he would hear it.

"What did you say, I couldn't understand you." He asked. I sighed.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" I gritted out.

At first he looked shocked. Then he grinned. "Of course, but don't think this will get you out of what you did to me. Anyway, where do you want to go?"

In my head, I was using all the curse's I knew. I really didn't want to do this, but I don't want people to think I'm a chicken.

"How about somewhere outside the wards, something nice and fancy." I said and he paled at the thought of leaving the wards.

"You know what, I changed my mind. I don't want to go out with you. Now leave before I have the guardians drag you away."

I smirked on the way back to the room. "So, Rose what happened?" Adrian asked with a smirk thinking Jesse accepted.

After I told them they were in tears from laughing, not believing how much of a chicken Jesse was.

"Anyway, Christian, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," he said with little hesitation.

"Okay, I dare you to go to Kirova's office and declare your love for her, and then kiss her. If she pushes you back, break down crying and if she apologizes, ask her out on a date.

"Please tell me you don't mean that." He said like he was praying.

"Oh trust me I did, now let's go. I want to see what'll happen." I said.

He sighed, but walked out grumbling about how he was going to get me back for this. I laughed and shut the door.

Once we reached her office, Christian knocked softly. "Come in," I heard her say.

**CPOV **

I'm really nervous right now, because of Roses' stupid dare. I mean sure, it would be good, if it was for anyone else. But no, she had to pick me. Why couldn't she pick Adrian?

I didn't want to do this because 1. I have a girlfriend. 2. it's just going to be plain embarrassing. 3 I'm pretty sure Rose is going to record it and put it on YouTube.

When we reached her office, I knocked and heard her say, "Come in."

Oh man, this isn't going to be fun. "Headmistress, I have something really important to tell you." I said and got onto my knees.

"What is it, Mr. Ozera?" She asked.

"For a while now I've been hiding my feelings and I just can't hold it in. I love you!" I almost screamed then got up and kissed her. At first she seemed to like it then, all of a sudden, and to my pleasure, pushed me back.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was doing, I just had to act on my feelings." I said then broke down crying. I had to admit this was pretty funny, and I had a hard time not laughing.

"I'm sorry to, Mr. Ozera." She said. I paled, this is the part I was hopping would never come.

"Then, could you possible, go on a date with me?" I asked, with a silent plea that she would say.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ozera, but that would be highly inappropriate. Plus, I don't even like you. Now, get out of my office, before I tell the guardians to keep you under house arrest for the rest of the school year." She said.

Even if I didn't like her, that hurt. She didn't' like me at all? Even as a student? Then again, why would I really care, I mean I absolutely hate her.

I walked out, and then burst out laughing. I also noticed everyone else was laughing too.

"Just so you know Chris, I got that on video and I'm going to put it on YouTube." Rose said.

"Yea, I kind of figured you would. Just know that I'll get revenge eventually." I said, and she snorted.

"Go head sparky. I want to see how well that one'll turn out for you." She said.

"Guys, can you please stop fighting? Just for day. Gosh, you two are giving me a headache." Lissa said.

"I'm sorry babe, but Rosie here is the reason we start fighting in the first place." I said.

Again, she snorted, which is really unattractive. "It takes two people to have a fight Sparkles."

"Where do you come up with these nicknames? Seriously, they're starting to get really annoying." I said.

"Count Sparklia, you just make it too easy to make nicknames for you." She said.

"Whatever, Rosie." I said.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, don't call me Rosie!" She screamed, and I smirked.

"Whatever yells a lot." I didn't see her fist coming towards me until it was too late. Let me tell you something, even for a dhampir-turned moroi, her punches still hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to say, I might now be able to update for a little bit, cause me and my mom got into this huge fight, and then she left, after threatening to call the police on me AGAIN! Anyways she, I can only go in her room, which is where the only computer in the house that has word on it, when she's not home. I also have my swim conference on Saturday, and if I want to see my couch in an angry bird costume, I have to beat all my times. So I have to practice a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead.**

RPOV

After I punched Sparky, he fell unconscious, and Lissa started screaming. Then she ran over to heal him. I honestly don't see why, he's a big boy; he can heal on his own. Apparently Lissa didn't think like me.

After she healed him, she came over to me and I knew she was about to start scolding me. "Lissa, you have to understand, you're the only one that can call me Rosie, not even Dimitri. If anyone else does it, it irritates me. Please understand." I begged.

She sighed, "I understand Rose, I just don't see the point in punching his head. I mean his arm would've been fine. I think you gave him a concussion, but we'll never know."

"That's what happens when my best friend is a kick-ass healer. You don't have to wait to find out what damaged has been given to people." I said, "And I'm just awesome, so I get to give people the opportunity to be healed." I said.

"Rose, will you ever change?" She asked.

"You know you love me just the way I am." I said back.

I looked at the people surrounding us, and noticed they were facing Lissa, waiting for her to say something, like people watching a tennis match.

I smirked at their backs. "If you're waiting for her to say something, then you should stop. We're done with this conversation." I said, then thinking to myself, they can be idiots sometimes.

"Rose, they aren't idiots. Don't be mean." Lissa said.

"Liss, I didn't say that out loud. I said that in my mind..." I trailed off shocked.

"Does that mean I just…" she trailed off.

"Wait I thought the bond was gone…" I said confused. I saw the others watching us again so I said in my mind, _can you hear me Liss?_

_ 'Yea, I can hear you'_ she told me.

_'Oh good, the perfect way of cheating on test.'_ I said a little evilly. The others were looking at us like, what just happened?

'_No I won't be the one you cheat off of. You need to further your education on your own.' _She said back.

_'Aww, come on Liss, I'll love you forever.'_ I said.

_'You'd love me forever; regardless of if I give you the answers.' _She said back.

I sighed, '_We should talk out loud before they start asking questions.' I said._

"You're right," she sighed.

"Excuse me, what just happened?" Eddie asked.

"Well, Edison, we just found out the bond is back and is two ways now. I can hear Lissa's thoughts and she can hear mine. It also means I can get revenge for all the times I got pulled into her head when she was with sparky." I said, and she paled.

"Then, you have to teach me how to block you out." She said.

"Sure, as soon as I get revenge." With all our banter we hadn't noticed Christian wake up.

I heard a groan and saw Christian. "Just great, my girlfriend with, unwillingly, somehow, be sleeping with Belikov, just great."

I laughed, "Think of how I feel. Seeing you naked isn't something I wanted to experience. Did I get a choice? I don't think so."

"That's my fault how?" he asked.

"I don't know how, but it just is. Anyways, I'm really bored so what should we do?" I asked.

Unfortunately, the only one to have an idea was Christian. "Well what's your idea?" I asked him.

"Well, maybe, we could go to a human school for a little bit. Somewhere far away, but close to an academy." He suggested. "I mean, you, Belikov, and Eddie, would be with us, and that's three guardians, then me, Lissa, and maybe we could Mia to go with us. Also Adrian if he wants."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll go and ask Kirova, okay?" I said. They all nodded, except for Dimitri who looked hesitant to leave the wards. "Oh, come on Dimitri, It'll be fun, I promise." He sighed then nodded his agreement.

I took that as m sign to go ask Kirova, so I started walking towards her office. When I got there I knocked quietly. I know me knocking? I figured since I was a guardian, I should respect the rules.

Then I thought to myself, does she know I'm moroi now? Let's hope not. I heard her say come in so I walked in. "headmistress, I was wondering that if, after the prank war, could me and my friends go to a human school, but a school close to an academy for 2 weeks?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean that would be highly dangerous." She said.

"There will be three guardians, and 2 more that know how to fight with and without their magic." I said.

"Oh alright. You can leave campus for 2 weeks and 2 weeks only."

"Thank you, headmistress. Oh and before I forget, for the prank war, am I on the novices side or the guardians, considering when we started I was a novice, now I'm a guardian."

"It's up to you Rose. If you want to be with the guardians then you can. If not then you're with the novices."

"I'll be with the novices. Good-bye headmistress." I said.

When I got back to the commons, Eddie asked what Kirova said. "She said yes, but after the prank war." I said.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that," Said Chris.

"Yea, me too. No need to worry though cause me and Eddie are with the novices. Now do you remember the rules?" I asked them. They all shook their heads. Then I noticed Dimitri wasn't here but didn't question it.

"We have to pull pranks on the guardians, and capture all of them. If they catch all senior novices we lose, we catch all of them, and we win. Got it? Good." I said, not giving them time to answer. "Now go and get the other senior novices and tell them to meet me here."

They nodded and walked off in different directions, and I stood in the same place I was before. When they all got back with all the novices I said as loud as I could, "Okay, listen up. I'm going to split you into different groups for the prank war. Dean you and your friends will go with Viktoria, get glue, and put it on all the guardians' door knobs. I also need someone to sneak into Stan's room. Anyone brave enough to do it?" no one raised their hands. I sighed. "Kenzie, can you do it for me please?" I asked and she sighed but nodded.

"Now for the rest of the novices, Michele, you and your friends go with Eddie and get art supplies, so you can decorate their doors. Michelle, your friends are going to get big bottles of diet coke and Mentos and put it around the guardians building, then station someone at each, then when you hear a whistle, put the Mentos in the coke and run. Make sure to put some inside. The rest are with me. We are going to get paint balls and attack the guardians. Now all off you make sure you try to get some of the guardians and take them to the cabin at the edge of the wards. When you get them, confiscate ALL their weapons. So you're going to have to search them. Now go." I said.

"Hey Rose, good luck, and try not to get captured. We're gonna need are leader." Surprisingly, it was Ryan who said it.

"Hey Kenzie, come over here." I called and she walked over to me. "I need you to sneak into Stan's room and take all his boxers." I said and she looked disgusted. "I know you don't want to do it but please? Then come to me when you get them and get red lipstick. We're gonna write surprise on all of them then hang them on the top of the guardians doors." I said and then she looked excited and nodded.

"Wait!" I called out, "I need you to wait here while I got get a bunch of hand-cuffs and rope, and stuff for paintball." I said then ran to my room, grabbed what I needed and ran back.

"Okay, everyone come and get some rope and one pair of hand-cuffs." They all came up and afterwards there was 2 left of each. "Now go!" I yelled.

"Okay, my group, time to get your paintball guns." Once they all got one and put paintballs in we set off.

We decided on checking the cafeteria first, and we saw a group of 4 guardians. That should be easy since my group consisted of 13 people, including Christian, Lissa, Adrian and some other people.

"On my count. 1… 2… 3… Attack!" I screamed, and me, Chris and Adrian, and a kid named Brian, I think, shot at them.

They were surprised and didn't notice us attacking until we had 2 of them hand-cuffed. Then 2 more guardians joined them, just great. I noticed one of them was Alberta, and I fought harder. Finally after a half hour, we had all of them hand-cuffed with rope in their mouth so they couldn't talk.

We lead them to the cabin and confiscated all their weapons and phones. There were only about 16 guardians left.

When we walked back to the commons, Kenzie was already back with a bag full of Stan's boxers. Gross. I sighed, time to get started.

I got lipstick and wrote surprise on all of them, by the time we were done I was tired as hell, but I knew we had to hang these up. I went to my dorm and got some thumb-tacks to hang up the boxers.

When we got to the guardians building by the dorms, I saw the doors. I had to admit they looked good. I got a stool out of the supplies closet and started hanging the boxers on the doors. Once that was done I put a camera in the corner where I knew we could see all the doors, and left.

**CPOV**

When I woke up they were talking about how Liss's and Rose's bond was back. Well, that sucks. I mean I don't want Rose evading Lissa's privacy. I heard Rose talking about how she was gonna get revenge for all the times she got stuck in Lissa's head when she was with me.

I groaned, "Great, my girlfriend has to unwillingly, somehow, sleep with Belikov. Just great." I said with sarcasm.

"Think of how I feel. Seeing you naked isn't something I want to experience. Do I get a choice? I don't think so." Rose said.

"That's my fault how?" I asked

"I don't know, it just is. Anyways, I'm really bored, so what should we do?" Rose asked.

I had an Idea, but I don't think Rose will like it. "Well, maybe, we could go to a human school for a little bit. Somewhere far away, but close to an academy." I suggested. "I mean, you, Belikov, and Eddie, would be with us, and that's three guardians, then me, Lissa, and maybe we could Mia to go with us. Also Adrian if he wants."

"That's actually not a bad idea. I'll go and ask Kirova okay?" Said Rose and we nodded.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I put a lot of effort into so I hope you do. Thanks to all those people who reviewed I appreciate it, and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyy, peoples, hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry it took a little while, I have writers block **

** RPOV**

About a half and hour after we set everything up, I whistled loudly, and heard screaming. I was pretty sure that most of the guardians were stuck to their doors. Literally, we put glues on the door knobs.

When we got to the building and saw about 7 guardians stuck to their door, with Stan's underwear in their hands. I also noticed the camera was still there, ha.

"Rose, this is nasty. Did it have to be underwear, and what did you put on the knobs?" one of them asked.

"Yes, it had to be underwear, by the way it's Stan's, and glue is on the door knobs." I said, and they all threw the underwear on the ground, and groaned.

Then, me and my group handcuffed their hands together and unstuck their hands from the door knobs. We put a blindfold over their eyes, and searched them. Most of them didn't have anything, but 2 of them had stakes on them.

Once we got to the cabin I saw a lot more guardians in the room then we had before.

"Hey, Rose, there are only 3 more guardians left." Eddie said.

"That's not possible; they haven't done anything at all." I was extremely confused.

"Well there aren't that many guardians, and at the beginning we caught like 6 of them and now 7 more. There are only like 22 guardians. My group caught 3."

"Damn, we are good!' I yelled gleefully. Beat that Dimitri, I thought smugly.

"Calm down, Rose. One of the guardians left is Belikov, and Celeste. I don't know the last one." Eddie warned. Damn…

"Okay let's do this." I said and smirked, albeit a little evilly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry for that. I've just been way too busy with school which finally ended, and swimming. Hope you like this chapter. **

**ROSE'S P.O.V**

Together, the rest of us planned on how to capture the last few guardians left. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I liked the challenge. We had established that I would be the one to fight Dimitri. I knew all of his moves, but he knows all of mine as well. The rest of them would get the other guardians.

We decided to wait for them to enter the cafeteria to start everything. I don't honestly know why, but that's what we were doing.

We got into position, and I smirked as I heard there heavy footsteps. Dimitri was in the lead, so I got ready to jump him first. I saw his eyes scanning the room, and knew that he knew we were here. Damn. We were still ready though. As he got closer, I launched myself towards him, jumping on his back. I'd pulled out the handcuffs I had, and got ready.

We stood a few feet away from each other just looking at each other. In his eyes I could see determination and pride shining. He was determined to win, but also proud that we did this well. I was proud of us too. Usually the guardians would have won by now, but this year, the dhampirs we determined to beat them. We had trained as hard as we could, and now was our chance to prove ourselves.

He lunged at me, going to swipe my legs out from under me. I knew he was going to do something else, and was proven right when he attempted to punch my chest. Bring it on..

I grabbed the hand going to punch me, and twisted it. I went behind him, and pulled his arm with me. He flinched slightly, and pulled back his other arm, pushing me away, and making me lose the grip on his arm. He turned at the speed of light, and lunged again. I tumbled to the ground, and you could hear the sound all through the room. The novices and guardians all stopped to watch. Mentor and student, so interesting.

I looked up, angry. He better be ready for this. He was on top of me before I could do anything. I struggled, and finally saw an opening to get free. While holding my arms down, he hadn't pinned my legs. I brought my knee up and kneed him in his private area. He groaned and I rolled him off of me. I smirked and handcuffed him as fast as I could.

I smirked down at him, and leaned down. "I win.." I whispered in his ear. He shivered lightly, and again, I smirked.


End file.
